Ser padre
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: Este es un one-shots donde se explican los sentimientos y pensamientos de Edward al tener a Renesmee en su vida antes y despues de morder a Bella.Este es mi imaginación respecto a la perpectiva de Edward.


**Declamet: Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la drama es mía y esta prihibido su uso sin mi permiso.**

**Comentario: Aqui esta un one-shots muy especial para mi. Me costó un poco hacerlo ya que no es facil pensar como Edward Cullen pero tengo fe. Espero les guste...**

**El ser padre...**

Creado por: Isabella Pattz (Pattinson).

Este es un one-shots donde se explican los sentimientos y pensamientos de Edward al tener a Renesmee en su vida antes y despues de morder a es mi imaginación respecto a la perpectiva de Edward.

Edward Pov:

No puedo describir la sensación que invadió mi cuerpo al ver esa personita roja dentro del vientre de mi esposa, la cual ahora estaba sufriendo al dar a luz a nuestra hija. _Nuestra hija..._jamás en mi siglo de vida que tengo pensé que iba a decir estas palabras, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que iba a tener hijos pues basicamente los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, pero esto ahora parecia una burla, una ironía. Una sensación increíble pasó por mi cuerpo cuando sentí el peso y el calor de el bebé que tenia en brazos cuando lo saqué del vientre de mi esposa que fue para el bebé su hogar por meses. Mi garganta ardía fuertemente, mi boca estaba llena de ponzoña, pero ninguna de esas incomodas sensaciones eran tan fuertes como lo que sentí cuando tomé ese bultito rojo lleno de la sangre de mi Bella. Quedé totalmente maravillado ante la belleza que veían mis ojos, era el bebé más bello de todo el mundo y una sensación de calidez invadió mi pecho al observar a esa personita tan linda que se acomodaba en mis brazos perfectamente, como si mis brazos estuvieran hechos para proteger, cuidar y mimar a este hermoso bebé. Esta criatura tan hermosa era una hermosa niña de pelos cobrizos como los míos, una nariz redonda y muy bonita, unos hermosos ojos chocolates iguales a los de su madre, exactamente iguales a los de su madre y este pequeño detalles me facinó. Yo amaba los ojos de mi esposa, eran los más bellos que habia visto en mi vida y ahora que esta personita tan linda tuviera los mismos ojos era para mi la dicha completa.

La belleza que tenia la niña era digna de un retrato, era increíble, tenia una belleza parecida a los vampiros pero solo que sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrojadas y sus labios eran rojos color carmesí, su corazoncito latía fuertemente como un pajaro vatiendo sus alas, su temperatura a pesar de yo ser frio como el hielo era tan calida y más caliente que la de un humano normal. Entonces esa personita que tenia en mis brazos hizo algo que me dejó sin aliento, alzó su vista y al verme me sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos y muy blancos con pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo, le sonreí. Esto era tan nuevo para mi, pero a la vez sentia que ya conocia a la niña y que siempre ella estuvo conmigo, una parte de mi corazón muerto latía solamente por ella, por mi hija.

_Renesmee_susurré embobado viendo a mi hija. Con mi vista perfecta ví como mi esposa jadeando de dolor, con sangre por todas partes y con manos temblorosas, alzabas las manos en mi dirección.

_Déjamela... Dámela...

Me acerqué lentamente a Bella con la bebé en brazos, aun mirando su belleza inigualable. El cuerpo de mi mujer estaba cubierto de su propia sangre, sus ojos marrones luchaban contra la luz y el cansancio tratando de abrirse y observar a nuestra hija que se debatía en mis brazos. Rocé el cuerpito calido de mi hija en los brazos de mi mujer casi como si ella misma la tuviera en brazos pero sabía muy bien que no podia pues estaba debil. Los ojos de mi esposa se enfocaron en el rostro de Renesmee y la observó jadeante por su belleza. Mi esposa miró la piel marfileña de Renesmee, sus ojos marrones chocolates, los rizos de color bronce, y sus mejillas que ardían. Renesmee no lloraba, pero respiraba agitadamente con rapidos y apurados jadeos.

_Renes...mee_susurró Bella_ Que... bonita... eres.

Mi hija sonrió de oreja a oreja a su madre..._ Mami_ pensó. Mi niña hermosa inclinó su rostro al pecho de su madre, en sus pensamientos ella sabia que Bella era su madre pues la habia reconocido inmediatamente. Renesmee se dejó llevar por sus instintos vampiricos y sin que pudiera evitarlo mordió a Bella en el pecho dejando una pequeña marca de dientes chiquitos en el pecho de mi esposa. Entonces Bella soltó un jadeo de dolor e inmediatamente saqué a mi hija de los brazos de mi mujer.

_No, Renesmee_murmuré a mi hija regañandola. Sonó tan natural esto que me descolocó por un breve segundo, _Lo siento _pensó mi hija, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de culpa asi que le dí un suave beso en la frente esperando que se calmará. Funcionó y sonrió ligeramente. Entonces el sonido del corazón de mi esposa falló y se sumió al silencio. Me petrifiqué en mi lugar incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza, Jacob corrió donde estaba Bella y comenzó a hacerle masaje cardiaco para despertarla, me sentía inutil al no moverme del sitio de donde estaba pero no podia moverme, sentía en mi pecho el miedo de perder a la mujer que amo.

_¿A qué estas esperando?_me gritó Jacob sin mirarme, estando pendiente de Bella. Reaccioné mirando en su dirección. _Ve, papi. Salva a mi mami, salvala porfavor _esos eran los pensamientos de mi hija.

_Vigila a la niña_le dije a Jacob con tono apremiante.

_Tirala por la ventana_me contestó aun sin mirarme. Le gruñí de forma instantanea.

_Damela a mi_dijo la voz de Rosalie. Jacob y yo le gruñimos al mismo tiempo._ Me he serenado. Dame a la niña, Edward. Me encargaré de ella hasta que Bella...

A regañadientes le pasé a mi hija a Rosalie, quien la tomó con sumo cuidado mientras el aleteó del corazón de mi mujer se iba apagando.

_Quita de ahí esas zarpas, Jacob_dije con la jeringa que habia preparados tiempo atrás para Bella sin saber que sería mi salvación. Jacob levantó la vista y miró fijamente el objeto que tenia en mis manos.

_¿Que es eso?_preguntó confundido. Quité sus manos del pecho de Bella sin medir la fuerza que ocupaba en él. Se escuchó un chasquido pues sin darme cuenta le habia roto un dedo a Jacob, entonces acto seguido, inyecté la jeringa en el corazón de mi esposa.

_Mi ponzoña_respondí mientras impulsaba el émbolo de la jeringa hacia abajo. Él corazón de mi mujer en ese instante dió un brinco.

_Sigue con el masaje_le oredené con voz fria. Me sentía herido y no podia soportar la sola idea de que Bella muriera, ella lo era todo para mi y si moria yo tambien moriria. Incliné mi rostro al cuello de Bella y rocé mis labios en su garganta mientras enterraba los colmillos en cu cuello, su sangre en ese momento lleno mi boca, su dulce y adictivo sabor envolvió mi boca con el manjar más rico del mundo. Me controlé lo suficiente para seguir mi camino para inocular mi veneno en el sistema de Bella, asi se sellaban las heridas con la saliva con el fin de impedir la salida de la sangre o mi ponzoña. Me afeneé con el cuerpo de mi mujer trabajandolo como un loco, un desquiciado. Mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo para inyectarle veneno y seyando heridas, estaba desesperado y queria que mi mujer sobreviviera a todas costa. La desesperacion que tenia en ese momento era horrible, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, sentir que la mujer que amas se iba poco a poco te da un miedo increíble y da lo mismo si eres vampiro o no. Ella era mi vida, mi amor, mi luz, mi universo, ella era el sol que iluminaba mis noches. Escuché entonces los pensamientos de Jacob, él pensaba que Bella estaba muerta y que no tenia que estar allí afaenandose con un cadaver.

_Vete, pues_le dije frio. Aparté sus manos de un golpe haciendo que tres de sus dedos se quebraran. Empecé a darle el masaje yo a mi mujer.

_No está muerta_gruñí mas para mi que para él_Se va a recobrar.

Jacob salió de la estancia mientras que yo desesperado seguia con el masaje, los sollozos se abieron paso en mi mientras seguia con mi labor. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que jamas votaría.

_Porfavor_susurré_Porfavor, amor mío. Despierta, despierta, tesoro. Hazlo por mí, por ti, ¡Por tu hija, por el amor de Dios!. ¡Bella despierta! ¡Resisté! Resiste cariño, por mi y por tu hija que te estamos esperando. porfavor mi amor.

El masaje siguió mientras yo trataba de controlar mi desesperación. Los sollozos seguian, las palabras que decia para tratar de reconfortarme ya no servian. No podia seguir viviendo sin mi Bella, no podia.

_¡NO! ¡TU NO ESTAS MUERTA, BELLA! ¡VAMOS, DESPIERTA! ¡HAZLO POR MI Y POR NUESTRA HIJA!_grité desesperado. Entonces el corazón de Bella volvió a latir pero descontroladamente, el veneno de mi ponzoña estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo y sistema. Miré sus rostro tratando de encontrar algun indicio de dolor, pero su rostro estaba allí, apacible hasta el colmo y calmado como si nada pasara. Sonreí imperceptiblemente mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

_Muy bien, amor. Lo has hecho muy bien_susurré contra su frente.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

Con la ayuda de Alice, Esme y Rosalie logramos bañar el cuerpo de mi esposa, sacarle la sangre que tenia en el cuerpo y vestirla. Alice sacó la excusa de que mi esposa estaba inconsciente para ponerle un vestido azul con unos zapatos tacon aguja.

_Sabes que te matará cuando despiertes, ahora las cosas cambiaran, Alice. Bella ahora de verdad te puede matar_le advertí. Ella solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Luego de vestir a mi mujer y estar con ella un rato, decidí bajar a agradecerles a mi familia por su apoyo y su ayuda en todo esto. Al bajar ví a Alice y Jasper sentados en el sillón tomados de la mano, Carlisle y Esme estaban de pie al lado de Alice y Jasper. Rosalie y Emmett estaban al lado del ventanal con un pequeño bulto en brazos de la rubia.

_Gracias_susurré_Gracias por su apoyo y ayuda, de verdad gracias.

_No tienes nada que agradecer, hijo_dijo Esme sonriendo. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su esposa.

_Edward_me llamó Alice. Ladeé la cabeza para mirarla, ella estaba al lado de Rose con una sonrisa amorosa_Creo que alguien te necesita. Ha estado preguntando por ti desesperadamente con su forma tan peculiar de comunicarse. Ha estado desesperada, ¿verdad Rose?

_Si, es verdad. Creo que necesita a su padre_dijo Rose alzando sus brazos para pasarme a mi bebé. Esme sonrió con dulzura.

_Nunca creí verte como padre, Edward_dijo emocionada. Yo les sonreí a todos mientras me acercaba vacilante a donde estaba mi hija y Rose. Mi pequeña levantó la vista inmediatamente y cuando me vió sonrió a lo grande mientras alzaba sus bracitos en mi dirección con una expresion de impaciencia. Todos en la sala jadearon por la sorpresa mientras que yo sonreía y me acercaba a ella, mi niña me tomó de la camisa fuertemente mientras yo la alzaba en mis brazos. De nuevo sentí esa sensación calida en mi pecho, una sensación tan conmovedora e increíble, sentí sus brasitos enrollarse en torno a mi cuello mientras undía su carita en mi pecho y suspiraba feliz. Le dí un suave beso en sus rizos de color bronce y la apreté cuidadosamente contra mi pecho, era tan especial esta personita para mi, la queria tan solo al verla y ella al parecer me queria a mi. Ella posó su manita en mi mejilla acariciandola y mostrandome sus pensamientos, pues ese era su don.

En sus pensamientos estaba Bella, queria saber donde estaba y como estaba su madre. Ella estaba preocupada por la salud de su madre.

_Ella esta bien, corazón. Ella estará con nosotros pronto, te lo prometo hija mía. Te prometo que pronto estaremos los tres juntos, ademas de tus tios y abuelos_ le aseguré. Todos en la sala sonrieron con cariño pensando que ahora eran tios y Esme y Carlisle pensaban que ahora serian abuelos. Solo faltaba que mi mujer despertara para que mi felicidad sea completa, estaba mi hija conmigo, ahora faltaba solo mi esposa. El corazón de mi mujer dió un brinco mientras se escuchaba como cada uno de sus huesos rotos se iban sanando y poniendo en su lugar. Solo me quedaba disfrutar de la eternidad junto con mi hija, mi familia y mi amada esposa.


End file.
